Vehicles such as snowmobiles and all terrain vehicles use a handlebar to steer the vehicle. The handlebar is typically attached to a steering column through a clamp. The clamp used in these steering columns allows the vehicle user to adjust the rotational position of the handlebar with respect to the steering column, but does not allow for other adjustments to be made to the position of the handlebar. The rotational position of the handlebar effects the comfort of the vehicle user's arms, wrists, and hands, but has little effect on the reach, which defines the distance separating the seated user from the handlebar. If a vehicle user desires to adjust the reach, the vehicle user is limited to replacing the handlebar with a different model where the hand positions are further or closer to the vehicle user. Since this option is not economically feasible for every rider, many riders are forced into a riding position that may not be comfortable.
A need, therefore, has developed for a steering column that allows adjustments to be made to the position of the handlebar with respect to the rider without requiring the replacement of the handlebar.